


Dodo's Happy Ever After

by That_celery



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Dodo - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, howtotag, monsta x ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_celery/pseuds/That_celery
Summary: Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over FlowerEpilogue – Dodo’s Happy Ever AfterInspired by the short drama on Monsta X-ray Season 2. Dodo needs a happy ending too!I love Dodo.





	Dodo's Happy Ever After

“Oppa, where are you going?” Dodo tightened her grip around Namjoo hand. She was afraid to let him go, afraid of what he would do, afraid that he would run after that girl, afraid of him leaving her for Yeojoo.

“Let me go.” Namjoo tried to peel off Dodo’s hands. He needed to go after Yeojoo. He can’t let her go now and he would never will anymore. He regretted doing so three years ago.

“But I’m your fiancé. We have been together well in these 3 years. Why?”

“Stop it Dodo. You know that I don’t love you.”

“We can try to love each other after we get married.”

“No. I won’t do it. I know you’re a good girl Dodo. You will find someone of your own too someday. I’m sorry.” With that, Dodo loosened her grip and Namjoo went after Yeojoo.

Dodo was heartbroken. She could literally hear it shattered to pieces when Namjoo said those words. She knew it all along that Namjoo was only kind to her because she was his fiancé and that their family had business ties but deep inside she hoped that he too could reciprocate the same feeling that she has for him. But alas, guessed it was impossible. Namjoo still think of Yeojoo after all these years.

Tears started to roll down her beautiful face as she felt the stabbing pain in her heart. She broke down. The wall that she built and the mask that she had on to appear tough, everything was tumbling down. She did not realise that she was kneeling on the floor until she heard someone called for her.

“Hey you okay?” The voice asked. Dodo sobbed as she tried to hide her face. She recognized the voice, it is Yeojoo’s brother.

“Go away!” She shouted, startling the voice owner. She tried to wipe away the tear, smudging her make up in the process. _Why can’t_ I _stop crying? Why does it hurt so much?_

“Don’t cry. You’ll smudge your make up.”

“Why do you even care? Just leave me alone.”

“Hold up. Where did that strong and tough Dodo go? She will never let anyone do this to her. She will never bow to anyone, let alone crying for someone.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t act like you know me.”

“I know that you always put up a tough front and being mean to Yeojoo because you are scared of losing Namjoo. I’ve seen the way you looked at him when I was working with you guys. You really loved him.”

“Just shut up. You know nothing.” Dodo shouted. _I’m not this weak!_ She mentally cursed. She was mad at herself too now.

“You are really brave, Dodo. You fight for what you wanted even though you knew you would still lose. You fought bravely for your love. You should not have regrets.” The male said. Those words bring bits of comfort for Dodo’s broken heart (*sings MX’s broken heart). _He’s right_. She thought.

“I guess you’re right. At some point.” She mumbled as her tears stopped, sadness was still obvious in her voice.

“C’mon. Let me fix your make up?” He said as he offered her a hand which Dodo decided to ignore as she straightened and patted her skirt when she stood up. The male only chuckled at her behaviour.

Dodo walked into the living room with the male following closely behind her with his makeup bag. Both of them sat down at the sofa as the male makeup artist open up his makeup bag displaying tons of makeup products. With this close distance, the male can clearly see Dodo’s face. Her eyes swollen after all the crying, her nose was still in shades of red, dried tears were visible on her cheeks and her makeup smudged. He smiled softly at her.

“Why are you smiling?” Dodo said with an eyebrow raised.

“You still looked beautiful even if you cried.” He said smiling, his eyes crescent as he picked up some make up brushes and started to work his magic.  Dodo was startled by that comment and maybe her heart even skipped a beat because of that bright smile. She was blushing.

“Why are you trying to be nice to me? I bullied your sister remember?” She stuttered and tried to hide it with a fake cough.

“You had you reasons. And it’s all in the past now.” And that smile appeared again. Their faces were really close now as he begins to fix her makeup. His hands moved delicately with the brush to do her foundations.

“What’s your name?”

“I thought you never ask. It’s Wonho.” Wonho grinned as he picked up the eyeliner and carefully drew the line on her eyelids.

“Oh.”

“Your lips is really plump. I wonder how it feels like to kiss it.” Wonho blurted as he started to do her lips, applying some pink lips tints onto that puffy lips. Dodo turned beet red.

“What-” Her word was cut off by another pair of lips crushing onto hers. It lasted for a while, Wonho lips fit perfectly with hers and Dodo was slowly melting under the kiss. Her heart was beating erratically, threatening to escape her chest. The kiss left Dodo stunned, eye widened and unable to process what had just happened.

“It really feels nice.” Wonho smirked, feeling satisfy with the way Dodo reacted to their kiss.

“How dare you!” She barked as she covered her lips, her blushed cheeks were burning.

“Dodo-ah you’re really my ideal type. I really like you.”

“What? No- I refused-” And he pulled her into another kiss, sealing off all the words that she was about to say. This time Dodo gave in and let her heart guide her as she responded to the kiss. The kiss lasted longer than their first kiss, both parted when they were almost out of breath.

“See, you liked me too.” Wonho said as his lips curved upward forming that contagious smile. Dodo can’t help it as she too was smiling at this point.

“Maybe I do.” She said smirking, the rosiness in her cheeks were visible even without the makeup blush.

-

“Hyungwon-ah.” The said male stirred in his sleep.

“Wake up or I’ll kiss you.” Hyungwon’s eyes shot opened. _It was just a dream?_

“What were you dreaming about? We are going to another schedule now.” Wonho said as he saw the male still looking dazed, sleepiness visible on his face. Hyungwon rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the surrounding light. He suddenly realized that he was leaning against Wonho shoulder as he napped and that their faces were only inches apart. The older male looked at him with questions as Hyungwon blushed when he recalled the dream he had just now.

“Did you have a wet dream about me?” Wonho said teasingly.

“I did not. Wow.” Hyungwon protested as he tried to stand up and get away from the older only to be pulled closer as the older peck his lips. Hyungwon instantly turned red, his cheeks was on fire.

“You’re still my type.” Wonho winked as he saw the expression on Hyungwon’s face.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not rewrite this. And I will post this on Wattpad too. Maybe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
